Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driver assistance apparatus, and in particular, to a vehicle driver assistance apparatus capable of providing various related services by using a vehicle number and a vehicle driver assistance method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a user in a direction in which he or she wants to go. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
In addition, the vehicle has been provided with various types of sensors and devices for convenience of a user using the vehicle. In particular, various devices have been developed for the driving convenience of the user.
On the other hand, a driver which drives the above-described vehicle may attempt to make a call with a driver of a counterpart vehicle depending on driving environments in various environments.
However, the call connection is generally made through a contact recorded in the counterpart vehicle. In a situation where it is hard to check the contact (for example, during driving, or when the contact is not recorded), the call connection is not effectively performed.